Making Changes
by Girlygirl
Summary: You never know what you've got till it's gone...Complete
1. beginning again

I don't own any GH characters. I love replies so please reply. Tell me if you like the story cause if you do I'll keep going.  
  
Making Changes  
  
She came back, in typical Carly fashion, and so did Sonny's love for her. Alexis Davies concluded as she sat in her dark apartment that night.  
  
"It's time all this dancing around and getting hurt stopped." She decided before picking up the phone and dialing a memorizes number.  
  
"Hello?" The deep voice on the other end calmed her and she smiled.  
  
"Stefan, its Alexis."  
  
   
  
She stepped out of her black 2002 Carrera Porsche and on to the quite street of Port Charles. Smiling, she turned back and grabbed her black purse before making sure her car was locked and starting towards her old life.  
  
"What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing out here by yourself this late?" A voice asked and when she turned around all she could smell was the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Walking." Was all she said before turning and continuing on her way.  
  
"Why don't we take a walk this way?" The drunk told her before gabbing her arm. Before he have time to think her fist connected with his face and her knee with his area before she thru him to the ground.  
  
"Next time I'll kill you." Was all she left him with before she disappeared.  
  
   
  
"Alexis." Kristina called out as she stepped into the apartment they shared. When no one answered she tried again. Again no answer and she began to worry; Alexis said she'd be here. Placing her purse on Alexis desk she noticed the piece of paper with Alexis' handwriting on it. Picking it up she saw that it was addressed to her and began to read it.  
  
Kristina:  
  
I left, don't come looking for me. I explained everything on your cell phone answering machine so please check it. Don't worry, I'm fine and happy. Keep the apartment I've already paid for two years. Sonny will know all about this. I'll call you when I'm ready.  
  
Love you always and forever your big sister:  
  
Alexis  
  
Her green eyes stared intensely at the letter, that was Alexis' writing but it could have been forged, right? She was almost trying to convince herself Alexis hadn't gone but when she picked up her cell and listened to the message she knew it was real and that's when she broke down crying. She sat in the dark apartment for hours before standing up and heading towards Sonny's. She didn't even bother to knock as she entered, if Alexis had showed her anything it was that you never got anywhere by being nice to everyone and right now she didn't wanna be nice to Sonny. Kristina didn't even notice the other people in the room when she hit the mob boss across the face, but she had no chose but to notice them later when a whirl of blond hair came flying at her. Lucky for her, strong arms pulled her out of Carly's way before she could do anything.  
  
"Carly stay away." She savoir told the very pissed of woman.  
  
"She has no right coming in here and slapping Sonny." Carly yelled at him.  
  
"I have every right." Kristina shot back, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Because of you two my sister left Port Charles and I have no idea where she is. You can't have it all Sonny, so unless you had already chosen you shouldn't have sleep with Alexis." Kristina yelled at him, the tears she had cried before never once slipping down her face.  
  
"What?" Sonny asked in shock, "Alexis left?" He didn't know.  
  
"Yeah, maybe if you'd get off Carly and check you cell phone messages you'd know." With that she left the three very shocked people.  
  
"Who was that?" Was all Jason asked after she left.  
  
"That was Alexis' little sister, just as annoying as her older sister." Carly told him and Sonny growled low at the disrespect of Alexis.  
  
"Well she's fiery, I like her" Jason told them smiling. 


	2. Splitting up, making new friends and hid...

Part 2  
  
She stepped into the darkly lit bar and took in her surroundings. Everything looked the same but she knew things were different. Making her way to the bar she slid into the stool and let her dark hair fall in front of her face as the bar tender asked her what she wanted.  
  
Muttering 'rye and coke' she pushed her hair out of her face when she didn't recognize the bar tenders voice. Coming back with the drink the man behind the bar took a close look at her before handing her the glass.  
  
"You from around here?" He asked her and she looked up. Looking him in the eye she figured not only was he new to the bar staff he must also be new to Port Charles. Anyone who's lived in Port Charles knew that if you wanna stay alive you keep your mouth closed and out of other people's business.  
  
"You could say that." She answered him before turning from him. Bringing the glass to her lips she smelled the aroma of the drink first then took a slow zip of it. Closing her eyes as the liquid trickled down her throat and she smiled. She needed this. Suddenly the doors opened and she heard voice's that brought back memories. Her heart stopped and she knew if she got cote it would be her fault for coming to THIS club. Quickly she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill, knowing it was too much money for what she had ordered she placed it on the table anyway, and before slipped back outside unnoticed, she placed her drink on top of it.  
  
Sonny paced the room, his cell phone wrapped tightly in his left hand.  
  
"Come in." he roared to whoever had knocked and when Johnny popped his head in Sonny clamed down.  
  
"Well?" He asked one of his closed men.  
  
"We can't find her, there's nothing Sonny, it's like Alexis Davies never existed." Johnny told him, knowing that wasn't want Sonny wanted to hear. Before Sonny could yell out 'look harder' Johnny spoke again.  
  
"So, that's why myself and Max are going to look harder."  
  
"Thank you Johnny." Sonny said, knowing that Johnny and Max would try there hardest to find Alexis.  
  
"Maybe you should do what she asked and don't try to find her?" Jason told him from the corner. Sonny stopped pacing to look at his first in command.  
  
"I can't do that and you know that Jason." Sonny said.  
  
"Try Sonny, she doesn't wanna be found." Jason told him, getting up from his spot.  
  
"What if it was Robin, would you stop looking?" Sonny asked and it was then that Jason understood how deep Sonny's feeling for his missing lawyer went.  
  
"Never, but a least give her some time." Jason told his best friend as he thought about his first real love and how a part of him would always love her.  
  
Suddenly Sonny turned and he looked at Carly who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Jason would you mind living for a moment, I need to speak to Carly." Sonny asked him, his dark eyes never leaving his ex-wife.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right outside." Jason told him before making his was to the door and leaving.  
  
Making sure the door was closed Sonny made his way over to the couch and sat down. Then turning to Carly he started.  
  
"Carly, we need to talk."  
  
Jason stood outside the door knowing that inside Sonny was FINALLY letting Carly go.  
  
"Funny how things start and end." He said quietly to himself as he remembered the beginning and end of his friend's relationship. How they had sleep together when he was with Carly all the way up until this moment. The sound of glass braking pulling him out of then and into now and he turned towards his old apartment. Going over he pressed his ear to the door and again he was meet with the sound of glass. Worrying about the red head in there he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out an old rusty key. Slipping it into the lock he turned it slowly and smiled when he heard it click. Pushing the door opened he slid the key into his pocket before entering. The apartment was dark, only lit with candles and he could barley make out the petit figure of the woman inside the apartment. There was broken glass all around her and she sat in the middle of it against the wall crying. Moving closer he saw that her face was in her hands and that her hands were bleeding. Reaching her he bent down and carefully moved her hands from her face. She jumped at his touch and looked scared till she recognized him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" She asked her voice shaky as she tried to get up.  
  
"Don't move. I'll get a cloth for you're hands." He said and it was then that she felt the stinging of the wounds. Moving fast he entered the kitchen, wet a towel and was back by her side it two minutes. Picking her up so she wouldn't get cut anymore he placed her on her couch then dropped down beside her.  
  
"Let me see your hands." He ordered gently and she listened partly out of fear and partly out of gratitude.  
  
"What were you doing?" He asked her, looking up at her.  
  
"I don't know." She answered him.  
  
"These aren't that bad and not at all deep" he told her. "They shouldn't leave marks." He added as he finished up.  
  
"Thank you." She said placing her hand on her lap, before gazing at the mess she'd made.  
  
"I'll get that." Jason told her, following her gaze.  
  
"How did you get in?" she finally asked him again.  
  
"I have a key, I use to live here." He told her.  
  
"I heard the glass and I wanted to know if you were ok." He added.  
  
"Thanks." She said again and suddenly felt very tired.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I JUST SURVIVED DEATH AND YOU'RE LEAVING ME. LEAVING ME FOR ALEXIS?!?!?!!?" Carly yelled at Sonny as she paced the apartment. He had just told her that he loved Alexis and she couldn't believe that all she had gone trough had failed.  
  
"I'm sorry Carly but I don't feel like that anymore. I don't love you like I did." Sonny told the pissed off woman that had shared his bed for over a year now.  
  
"What did she do to you? What the fuck do you see in her?" Carly asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes at the thought of losing him.  
  
"I see everything in her. She means everything to me. I'll always love the time we had and you, in my own way, but I love Alexis now." Sonny tried to explain to her.  
  
"What about Michael, now that Alexis 'is your everything' where does that leave own son?" Carly asked him, not only placing the Michael card but also using 'OUR son'.  
  
"Michael will always be a big part of my life, I not going to stop being there for him." Sonny answered her.  
  
"Well I don't want him to be raised with Alexis as a mother. So chose Sonny, Alexis or Michael." Carly told him.  
  
"I will do whatever I want Carly so if you much as TRY to take Michael away from me I'll have him taken from you." Sonny told her, all the love and respect he had for her gone. With that Carly turned and left, slamming the door on the way out. Expecting to see Jason waiting outside she was surprised when she didn't. Wondering where he'd gone she started towards Alexis' when she heard voices. Walking closer she noticed the door opened and she looked in. Her eye widened when she saw Jason sitting on the couch with Kristina's head resting on him shoulder.  
  
"I may have lost Sonny to one Cassadine but I won't lose Jason to another." With that whispered promise to herself she left the apartment. 


	3. Can I take your order?

Part 3  
  
The bright sun dancing on Kristina's face woke her the next morning and she was surprised to find her self lying on the couch, covered and alone. Sitting up she looked around her apartment, searching for Jason but when she saw that the glass had been cleared she knew he had left. Smiling she swung her feet over the edge on the couch and sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"What a beautiful day it is." She said to herself before setting back. She hadn't even closed her eyes for a second when a knock came at her door. Moaning, because she had been bothered, she slipped off the couch and headed for the door.  
  
"We need to talk." Carly informed her as the blond pushed passed her and into her home before Kristina could utter a hello.  
  
"About?" Kristina had come to knew Carly and how she thought and acted so she didn't let her rudeness bother her.  
  
"About Jason." Carly said and Kristina's head shot up, what did Jason have to do with them?  
  
"What about him." Kristina said using neither his last name nor his first.  
  
"I saw the two of you last night, all cozy on the couch and I just wanted you to know that he's off limits so keep your hands off him." Carly warned, but Kristina wasn't one to take orders.  
  
"What business is it of yours what Jason does or with whom?" Kristina asked her.  
  
"Jason is my business, Hun." Carly told her and Kristina had to take a step back.  
  
Could they be together, she knew, from Alexis, all about Carly and Jason, but she thought Carly was with Sonny now.  
  
"Well now that we've talked, I have to go. See you later." With that the blond walked out of Kristina's apartment with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Beautiful morning, my ass." The brunet said as she opened her dark eyes and sat up. She had vowed to start her old life, to face it again but since she felt she needed more time she had to stay at a cheap run-down motel instead of a good one.  
  
"I really need to step back into life." She told the mirror as she washed her face.  
  
"And I will, right after my shower." With that she slipped off her clothes and after making sure the water was warm, stepped in.  
  
Sarah Webber walked into Kelly's later that afternoon hoping to clear up something's with her sister. Setting down at the table closes to the door she waited, Liz had to take her order sometime. Elizabeth Webber looked up from her spot behind the counter at Kelly's only to see her sister walk in and sit down.  
  
"Fuck." She said quietly thinking no one would hear.  
  
"What's wrong, Liz?" Courtney asked her having heard her.  
  
"It's nothing." Liz told her, her dark eyes never leaving her sister.  
  
"I'll take that table for you." Courtney told her.  
  
"Thanks." Liz said, even if Courtney was married to AJ, Liz liked her.  
  
"No problem." Courtney said before heading over to Sarah. It was at that moment that  
  
Lucky came down the stairs.  
  
"This day just keeps getting worse." Liz commented before Lucky slipped into the stool in front of her.  
  
"Hey." He said, looking strait at her.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked him, her eyes looking everywhere but at him.  
  
"Can we talk?" Lucky asked her.  
  
"No. We're over and I'm done talking so unless you want to order something I suggest you go." Liz told him her eyes shooting daggers at him.  
  
"Liz-" She cut him off.  
  
"I said leave" She said told him before moving over to another customer. Lucky sat there waiting for her to finish.  
  
Jason Morgan smiled as he walked up to Kelly's, she was back. Not thinking to clearly he collided with someone else and landed on the ground, a small body and a mass of strait red hair crashing down on him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She told him before placing her hand on either side of his head and pushed herself slightly up. They locked eyes for a second before she started getting up, so quickly it was as if she couldn't stand to be anywhere near him. He pushed himself up as fast as he could before grabbing her arm.  
  
"Kristina, what wrong?" He asked her, confusion lased in his voice.  
  
"Nothing." She didn't look him in the eyes as she spoke but she spoke clearly.  
  
"Then why the sudden fear?" He asked her.  
  
"Fear, you think I'm afraid of you?" She asked him.  
  
"Well are you?" He wanted to know.  
  
"No, why would I be?" She asked him.  
  
"Well you don't want to talk to me, that much I know." He said.  
  
"It's just that I saw Carly this morning and she told me to stay away." Kristina told him, not really knowing why but telling him anyway.  
  
"Carly told you to stay away from me?" Jason asked her, knowing that that was something Carly would do.  
  
"Yeah, and usually I wouldn't care what Carly says but I thought if you two were together that I should-'  
  
"Wow, back up, me and Carly together I don't think so. I swore I would never be with Carly like that again." Jason told her almost laughing.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said because she felt like a loser.  
  
"How about I buy you lunch for everything Carly put you through?" Jason offered hoping the youngest Cassadine would accept.  
  
"I don't know, Carly asked me-"Again he cut her off.  
  
"Carly doesn't run my life Kristina, I like you, I wanna spend time with you and I get to say if you can see me or not. So will you have lunch with me?" Jason asked her not really knowing why it had come out in a rush like it had.  
  
"What the hell, sure." She told him, before they walked into Kelly's.  
  
No one noticed the young girl standing outside of Kelly's just looking in. Literally. There she stood outside of the dinner she had known forever, peering in the window. Everyone was there, at least everyone she cared about was.  
  
"I have to do this." She told the slight reflection oh herself on the window. Glancing back inside her nerves gave out. She couldn't do this, but she was never one to give up.  
  
"It's now or never." She whispered before pushing opened the door that would lead her back to her old life. 


	4. Facing the past

This chapter is short, please review and tell me if you want me to keep going with this story or I'm not going to continue it. Also I have some ideas for the rest of it but if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Part 4  
  
She stepped into the old dinner, but no one turned to look, everyone too cough up in their own things to pay attention to her. Standing there, she felt like an idiot, but standing there also gave her the opportunity to hear a bit about what had been going on. At one of the tables sat Jason with a pretty red-head sitting across from him. Gazing around she noticed a new waitress, a blond girl with light eyes taking the order of someone that looked oddly familiar. Then her gaze landed on the two people she knew the best, Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. From what she had been told they were having some problems and she was wondered if it was true, but standing there hearing everything they said she knew it was true. "Elizabeth, give me a minute, please let me explain." Lucky pestered Kelly's best waitress when she was finished with the other customers order. "Lucky I don't care if you fucked my sister, I don't care if you really don't like me, and all I care about is you leaving me alone." She told him, hoping he'd finally leave. He didn't. "Liz, I'm trying to protect you here." He told her. "I don't need you to protect me anymore." She shot at him. "Yes you do, someone has to protect you from Zander. Look what he did to Emily." Lucky reminded her as if she didn't already know what had happened between Emily and Zander. "Emily saw something in him Lucky and at first I couldn't, now I do and I suggest you try to find that 'something' in him too because you'll be seeing a lot of him." Liz told her ex. Hearing that she backed away from the door, she'd heard enough. All she wanted was to leave, get out of there as fast as she could since no one had seen her yet. Turning, she was going to run when she bumped into someone. Nothing else at that moment matter as the butterflies in her stomach started, not even all the people watching them. She felt his arms around her waist and looking up at her savor her eyes got wide. "Careful." The voice told her and she found herself starring into the dark brown eye's of Nicholas Cassadine. Reorganization set in his face and surprise registered in his eyes. "Emily?" The whole dinner went silent. 


	5. Making first impressions.....for the sec...

Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long I was on vacation. I hope you like it and PLEASE tell me what you think about it (a.k.a please review} Part 5  
  
"Surprise." She tried weakly, but she never broke the connection between her eyes and Nicholas'. It felt like the whole world stopped and that it was just the two of them, everything just faded away, starting with the colors and ending with the sound. Then suddenly everything was back, the people, the colors, the sound and the thing that Emily had secretly hated the most; Gia. "Nicholas what are you doing." The supermodel asked, outraged by what she saw. Nicholas didn't answer, but he also didn't make any attempts to let Emily go. "You're back." He said quickly, as if only to her, but some other people heard. "Yeah." she confirmed. He smiled then, and pulled her to him. It startled her at first but when she was pressed up against him, smelling nothing but his scent, she smiled. He hugged her so close, as if he was protecting her form the world, forgetting all about Gia. After what seemed like forever, he slowly released her and stepped away as if to take in all of her. "You look wonderful." He told her and she smiled back at him before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Spinning she found herself looking into familiar blue eyes. "Hey, Lucky." She said, taking in everything about her best friend. "Emmy." He breathed out before pulling her towards him and holding on to her for dear life. His fingers made there way into her dark hair and his face found itself hidden in her shoulder. This was it; everything he had needed was in his arms. She was back, his best friend, his solid ground, his Emily. "God, I missed you." She said, the tear falling freely now from her eyes. "Not half as much as I missed you." He told her, wiping away her tears as they both started laughing. Nether of the two cared if the whole dinner was watching; they'd both waited for this second for two years now. Her eyes lost interest in him suddenly and found interest in something behind him. Glancing over his shoulder and following her gaze he found her interest; Jason Morgan. "Jason." The youngest Quartermaine called out running over to her brother. He grabbed her, swinging her around in his arms. "I didn't think you'd ever come in." He told her and her eyes widened. "You knew?" She asked, she didn't think anyone had seen her standing there. "I always knew that you were back." He told her, giving her the 'hello I'm in the mob and have guards on you' look.  
  
Alexis Davis looked out across the ocean from her balcony, breathing in the salty air. "How are you feeling?" A deep voice came from the shadows. She smiled before turning to meet the voice. "I'm feeling fine, Stefan." She told her brother and protector before sliding an arm around his waist and looking back out over the ocean. "Good because dinner is ready." He told his baby sister wondering exactly what had happened in Port Charles. Alexis had told him bits and pieces but he didn't have the WHOLE story. Something to do with Sonny, Carly and Kristina. He could tell when he looked at her that she didn't wanna talk about it so he didn't push, when she was ready she would tell him. "Tell me something, what did you tell Kristina?" He asked her, he was worried about his new found sister. "Exactly what I told everyone else; nothing, absolutely nothing." She told him pulling her dark eyes away from the ocean and smiling at him. 


	6. New twists

Part 6

I own nothing except the story lines. Review if you want me to continue or if you like it cause I loves review. 

He was so happy to see his little sister that she felt as if she were intruding, so she had slowly slipped out of her chair and paid for lunch before making her unnoticed excite. The light summer breeze had blown over her and she wondered why she hadn't brought a sweater. Wrapping her arms around herself she headed towards home. Somewhere along the way, though, she ended up sitting on a park bench instead. Her long slender arms were resting under her chin and on her lap, holding up her head. Her long red hair framed her face and pulled at the colour of her eyes. She gazed strait in front of her, think. Thinking about him. How was he doing this to her? She wondered. No one had ever had this effect on her before. He made her head spin by just looking at her. God, and those blue eyes that looked deep into her soul. So engulfed in her thoughts she didn't notice the person standing in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't the Cassadine mistake." Carly's voice pushed into her thoughts and she slowly turned her head up to meet the other woman's eyes.

"What do you want?" Kristina asked annoyed, wondering how one person could be so heartless.

"I saw you today, at Kelly's, with Jason. I thought a told you..' "Carly I really don't care what you told me. If you have a problem with me and Jason being friends you should talk to him about it." She told them blond her voice dangerously low. She then stood up, coming eye to eye with Carly before adding. "And if you EVER fuck with me Carly, you regret it." With that she turned to leave, wanting nothing more then to get home. 

The penthouse was dark, not one bit of light anywhere. Sonny sat at the desk, paper and documents sprawled out all over it and a glass filled with rum in his hand. He smiled a bitter sweet smile; rum was their drink. The drink they had had in Porto Rico when he needed her for legal stuff. Truthfully thought he needed her for more then legal things and she knew that.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" He yelled, throwing the half empty glass at the wall and watching it smash into a million pieces. The door flu opened and Johnny was at his side in a flash.

"Is everything alright boss?" Johnny asked, knowing that Sonny was worried about Alexis.

"Have you found her, Johnny?" Sonny asked him, avoiding the question.

"Not yet Sonny, but we have some leads." The light in Sonny's dark eyes seemed to come back a little as he looked at his bodyguard.

"I want you to carefully search them all." Sonny ordered him before Johnny turned and left his boss in the dark room once again. Looking around the room Sonny suddenly felt tired, he couldn't even remember the last time he had slept since she had disappeared. Forgetting all about the glass he dragged himself up the stair and towards his bedroom. He didn't even bother to change before falling onto the bed and falling asleep. The glass would be cleaned by morning.

The elevator door slid opened and Kristina walled out, stopping for a second to find her keys. Pulling them out of her purse she started towards her door and slid them into the lock. Straggling for a good two minutes she jumped when the other voice addressed her.

"Can I help you Miss. Cassadine?" Johnny asked her, coming up behind her. She turned and smiled at the tall bodyguard.

"No thanks, Johnny." She politely told him. She liked him he was nice and had always looked out for her.

"Are you sure." He asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. I just wish Alexis…" She stopped herself, her voice choking up as she thought of her sister. She still hadn't been able to find her. Johnny noticed the far away look in her eyes and the tears resting on the bottom of them.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Cassadine." He told her sincerely. Even he missed Alexis, he had always liked her. "Please let me help you." He insisted, gently taking the keys from her hand and unlocking her door before handing them back.

"Thank you." She said sadly, looking up at him.

"If you need anything I'm right outside the door, just call." He told her, knowing that Sonny would have wanted Alexis' little sister safe.

"Thanks." She said again before opening her door and stepping in. 

"Thank you aging for coming to see the Quartermaine's with me today. I don't think I could have done it alone." She told him and he smiled at her making her feel warm inside.

"No problem. It was almost nice to see them again; you make it nice, Emily." Lucky Spencer told her as they stood in the hall above Kelly's.

"I'm so happy to have my best friend back." He told her pulling her into a hug and she willed herself not to tense up.

"I'm happy too, Lucky." She told him before pulling out of his embrace and disappearing into her room.

"Damn that was hard." She whispered to herself as she sat on her bed.

"How they hell am I going to keep this up?" She asked the mirror, before grabbing an elastic and tying up her long dark hair. 

"He going to be able to tell that it's not her, there're all going to be able to tell that it's not her." She told her reflection before reaching up to her eye and pulling out one of the contacts, reviling her nature blue eyes.


	7. Dinners

Part 7

I own nothing but the story. Please review if you like it and because I love reviews! Thanks

The penthouse was dark when she stepped inside but with a quick flick of her wrist she turned the light on. Taking in her surrounding she dragged herself to the couch and flopped down. Resting her head on the back of it she closed her eyes as the rain started outside.

"Hey, Johnny." Jason greeted the bodyguard who stood outside of Sonny's door.

"Jason." Came the monotone greeting from the guard.

"Is he in there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but he's sleeping." Johnny told him, having just gone in to clean the glass.

"Oh. Anything new on Alexis?" Jason asked.

"We finally got some leads. We're looking into them."  Johnny told him as Jason nodded his head.

"Good, Good." Jason said before stealing a quick glace at penthouse #2.

"She's in there." Johnny told him, following Jason's glace.

"Really." Jason said, trying to sound uninterested.

"I know you like her, Jason." Johnny told him.

"I'm out here all the time and I saw you leaving her place a week ago." Johnny told him.

"Fine so you got me. Tell me something Johnny what's she like?" Jason asked wanting to know her better.

"She's loyal, caring, funny, and fiery. She's beautiful, but you know that and she hates Sonny." Johnny told him all he knew. "She a good person." He added as Jason started walking towards her door. He knocked lightly and then stood to wait.

Her head shot up when she heard the knocks and thinking it was Carly she tried to ignore it. It didn't stop. Deciding she's better answer it she pushed herself off the couch and started towards the door. Pulling open the large door she was surprised to find Jason on the other side.

"Hey." He said looking down at her.

"Hey." She repeated like an idiot.

"Can I come in?" He asked her and she stepped to one side to let him in. He took the silent invite and stepped into her penthouse as she shut the door. Spinning around to face him he smiled at the way her red hair whipped around.

"What brings you by?" She asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"It's weird that you live here now. I use to live here." He told her looking at the ceiling.

"There more stuff in here now that you're here but it the same." He told her as he joined him on the couch. Shifting his body he turned his head to look at her dinning room table.

"Every think about losing the table and getting a pool table instead?" He asked before looking at her.

"I like the table, plus it not mine to get rid of." She told him and he knew that she was thinking about Alexis.

"Sonny's got some leads on her." Jason said, hoping that it helped.

"I don't want his finding her, he hurt her enough." Kristina told him, looking away.

He placed her hand under her chin and brought her face up to his, looking eyes with her.

"He really does love her." Jason told her, caressing her cheek. She could think strait with him that close. Slowly she pulled away from him and smiled. 

"Anyway what brings you by again?" She asked him.

"What I need a reason to wanna see you?" he asked her, flashing her a sexy grin.

"No, well its I." She stumbled and he brought a finger up to her lips to stop her. 

"Have to dinner with me." He said, not ordering her but not asking her either.

She contemplated saying no but his blue eye got the better of her and she found herself nodding in agreement.

"Great, I know this little place it's wonderful. But if you wanna go somewhere else we can." He told her as he held the door opened for her. 

"No that sounds wonderful." She told him as he smiled at Johnny.

"Good." He said as the stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

  The knock woke her from her nap and she wondered who it could be.

"Emily, its Nicholas." His deep voice came from the other side of the door. She looked in the mirror quickly and noticed her blue eyes starring back at her. Panicking she called out. "Just a minute, Nik." Hoping that sounded Emily like.

"K." He called back. She quickly slid the contacts on and made sure that they were right before going over and opening the door. Nicholas slid past her and into the room before she could ay hello.

"Hey." He said looking around the room.

"Hey." She said back, watching him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight." He asked her, setting on her bed. She smiled at him, if she said 'no' he'd know that something wasn't right.

"Sure, just give me some time to get ready." She told him and he smiled.

"Sure, I'll be back in an hour." He said before slipping back out the door. Just then her phone rang and she jumped. Going over she picked it up and muttered a 'hello' 

"I'm watching you. Make sure you don't mess things up tonight he has to think that you're her." The voice said on the other line and she knew who it was.

"I'll be careful." She said before quickly adding. "But its head they al loved her some much they are going to start to notice."

"You'd better do a good job at acting then cause I'm not really yet." With that the line went dead.

"You'd better hurt the hell up." She said into the phone, knowing full well that the other person couldn't hear her before hanging up and starting to get ready. 


	8. Getting to know you

Part 8 

"Thanks for the wonderful evening." She told him as they exited to small restaurant. 

"Thanks for coming with me." He told her, and smiled at the fact that once again in his life he couldn't just say 'your welcome'. 

"Something wrong?" She asked him, his blue eyes cloudy. 

"No nothing." He reassured her as Max held opened the limo door for them. Jason, personally, hated the whole limo thing, ever since Lily, but it was really bad now and Sonny asked him to be careful. 

"So, where to now?" He asked her.

"Wherever." She answered him.

"Could you please tell Max where 'wherever' is, I don't think he's familiar with it." Jason joked and a small smile pulled at her lips.

"Funny, Mob Boy." She joked with him as she poked his chest. He grabbed for her hands, catching them in one swift move and holding them close to his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

"I was just trying to make you happy, Red." He told her, his voice, soft and low, right by her ear.  She let her eye lids flutter closed as his warm breath caressed her neck. 

"Boss, were to?" Max's voice cut in and for the first and only time in his life Jason hated him.

"Well, were to?" He asked her, his voice never rising about the whisper.

"The penthouse, the park, the docks, surprise me." She answered him, finally opening her eyes. He liked her, her carefree personality, and nodded his head.

"Ok, then, the docks, please, Max." Jason informed his guard and present driver.

"Right away, boss." Max said before the limo pulled out of the parking lot. 

Funny thing life is. Nicholas Cassadine thought as he watched his aunt eat dinner with none other then Jason Morgan. Not that long ago Liz had been all over Jason, Kristina must be the only person that Jason's gone out with that Nicholas didn't liked himself. Well he was happy for Kristina, she deserved to be happy.  

"Old love?" She asked him as she watched the same red headed girl that he was watching.

"No, no, no, no, she's my aunt." He told her, shifting his dark eyes towards her. Suddenly he remembered everything from the past year and who he was talking to. 

"I forgot that you never met her. Well she's Alexis' little sister. We found her; actually she found us a year ago." He told her, giving her a short version. She only nodded her head.

"I heard a bit about a sister from Jason while I was getting help." She informed him.

"Anyway, what have you been up to?" He asked her as his aunt and Jason left and she had to let her head clear before she remembered what she HAD to say.

"Well….." she started and every lie slid off her tongue with ease. He didn't notice.

The long black limo pulled off to the side of the road and Max walked around to opened the door for his boss and Miss Cassadine.

"Thanks Max." Jason said out of habit as he helped Kristina out.

"Thank you." Kristina said to Max, not really looking him in the eye. The two of them started towards the docks, Max five feet behind them. The docks were completely empty and Jason liked that. 

"Who was she?" Kristina's voice cut into his thoughts. 

"What? Who?" He asked as if he were being accused of something.

"Before when I thanked you for taking me for dinner, your eyes got cloudy when you thanked me for coming out with you. Who were you thinking of?" She asked him quickly, almost nervous to do so.  It hit him then, she was talking about when he couldn't exactly say 'you're welcome', she was talking when he was thinking about Robin. 

"She was my first real love. She thought me how to live. She gave me life, even when she was losing her's." He told her, sliding down onto the docks and letting his feet dangle over the side. 

"What happened?" she asked him, intrigued by his story, and dropping down beside him. 

"She had, has aids." He corrected himself as he watched the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She told him softly.

"You must have loved her a lot." She commented as she watched him.

"Yeah, I do." He told her, speaking in the present. She noticed right away and pushed herself up; he followed as the rain started again.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kristina. Robin will always have a big part of me, of my heart but not like that. I will always love her and sure I'd die for her in a heartbeat but I'm not in love with her." Jason told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, as the rain fell around them.

"She's like a little sister to Sonny." He added, water dripping down his face.

"She's important to you too." She told him, understanding why and how he loved her.  

"Yeah and so are you." He told her, before wrapping her arms around her as they stood there letting the water wash everything away. From somewhere music started and he didn't even ask her to dance and she didn't need him to, they just did. They danced outside, on the docks, in the beautiful rain as she let her problems and tears mix with the rain, and slid off her face.


	9. The Phone call

Sorry that it took so long for this chapter and sorry that this chapter is so short but I'll post another chapter soon, maybe this weekend. Please review it keeps me going. Thanks

Part 9

Two and a half months later-

"Alexis?" She smiled at the voice but made no attempt to move from the chair she was sitting in.

"In here." She called back as she waited for him to find her. He did, he always did.

"I was starting to get worried. You've been gone for little more then two months now." He told her, placing a hand on her chair.

"What are you talking about; I've been gone for about 2 hours, Stefan." She said, confused.

"Stefan?" Her brother's voice asked, slowly fading into Sonny's. She spun around to face him and almost jumped out of the chair.

"Alexis, it's me. I've missed you." Sonny told her before he pulled her into his arms. She relaxed against him until a cold laugh rang in her ears. She froze as the voice whispered in her ears.

"You'll never have him, not even your little secret will win him over." Alexis pulled away and found herself looking into Carly's cold eyes.

"Don't run from me, Consoler." Carly said, grabbing for Alexis' hand again. Alexis pushed away the other woman causing Carly to fall and bang her head. Carly blond hair fell in front of her face and when Alexis blinked it turned red. Taking a caution step forward her heart dropped when she saw the blood dripping down her little sister's face. 

"Kristina." Alexis chocked out, rushing over and bending down.

"Alexis, what happened? What did you do?" The red head asked slowly, her eyes starting to close. Alexis was at a loss for words and almost stopped breathing when Kristina did.

"KRISTINA!" Alexis yelled out as she shot up in her bed, sweat dripping off her body. Her dark eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room and she remembered where she was.

"Alexis, what wrong?" She found Stefan asking her as he knelt by her bed.

"Nothing, bad dream." She told him her voice horse. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked her, doing whatever to help her.

She told her life long confident about her dream and he listened to her every word. By the time she had finished she was calmer. 

"So what do you think, Stefan?" She asked him and he looked right into her eyes before saying.

"I think you need to face them." He told her, knowing that that was not what he wanted to hear. 

I..I don't know if I can." She whispered but he heard her.

"You never know what you can do until you try." He said before standing up.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." With that he was gone. She sat in her bed for another five minutes with the covers pulled tightly against her before she slipped out of the bed and picked up the phone. She had to call her sister.


	10. Tapped phone lines and traced calls

Hello, all. I'm FINALLY back. (My computer has been down.) Well here another part of my story if anyone out there cares anymore. (see what happens when people take a break.) j/j. Anyways I hope that there are at least some (one or two) people out there that still want to read my story. If you really wanna be nice and maybe want to get another chapter soon you could review. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my story. AND remember I own nothing.

Part 10

Franticly she unlocked the door to her penthouse as she heard the phone ringing. Something inside of her told her that this call was important; and it was. Pushing opened the door she dropped her things before grabbing the phone and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly into it.

"Kristina?" The small, timid, voice asked her and relief washed over the redhead.

"Alexis?" Kristina asked to be sure and Jason, who had just walked it, turned to watch her.

"Yeah, it's me." Her older sister confirmed. 

"Where have you been, where are you, are you ok, when-" Kristina rambled question where cut off.

"Calm down Baby," Alexis gently ordered before continuing. "I'm fine; I'm with a trusted friend." She half lied to keep her location a secret. "I really needed to talk to you; it's been a long time." Alexis told her, smiling at her sister's voice.

"I miss you Alexis." Kristina told her.

"I miss you too, but I need to be here right now. It wouldn't be much longer. Anyway how's my house?" Alexis asked, laughing.

"It's fine." Kristina answered a bit disappointed that Alexis wasn't coming home now.

"How's my little sister?" Alexis asked, needing to know that Kristina was fine after the dream that she had had.

"I'm good, great even just really missing you." Kristina told her and she knew that her voice was giddy.

"Really who is he?" Alexis asked, knowing right away why her sister was 'great'.

"Jason." Kristina answered quietly.

"As in Morgan?" Alexis asked her shocked.

"Yes." Kristina confirmed in a two year old voice.

"Kristina, be careful with people like him, I want you safe." Alexis warned her little sister, for who was she to reprimand whom Kristina was with.

"I'm safe; Jason's taking care of me. But I really want to see you, can you tell me where you are I'll come to you." Kristina tried, hoping her sister gave in; she didn't.

"No I can't risk anyone finding me." Alexis told her and Kristina knew that she was talking about Sonny.

"Fine, but call me again and come home soon, I love you." Kristina said, understanding Alexis' answer.

"I love you too, and I'll be back soon. Bye." And before Kristina could say bye the line went dead. Slowly she placed the phone back on its cradle and turned to face her guest.

"It was Alexis." Kristina told him, a smile plastered on her face.

"I know. Where is she?" He asked and her eyes darkened.

"God, Jason, is helping Sonny all you even think about? It's my sister why can't you just be happy for me instead of trying to find her to be Sonny's top guy?" Kristina asked him, tears spilling down her face.

"Kristina, red, I'm sorry. I am happy that she called you. I just wanted to know where she was because I like Alexis too." Jason told her, pulling the crying girl into his arms. 

"Don't lie to me Jason, I know that you were wondering for Sonny." Kristina shot back, pulling herself out of his arms.

"No, maybe, fine yes I was asking partly for Sonny, but also for me. Kristina you know what I do you should understand." He tried reasoning with her.   

"Understand, she's my sister Jason not my job." Kristina yelled at him, how could he do this to her?

"You're right, I'm sorry." He told her, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry too." She apologized as well. His cell phone went off then and he let her go to answer it.

"Yeah?" He asked into it, his voice sifting to monotone.

"Jason it's Carly, I need you." Was all she said.

"Where are you?" He asked her and waited while she told him her location.

"I'll be right there." He promised before hanging up and turning towards Kristina.

"You have to go, right?" She asked him, deep down knowing that it was true.

"Yeah, I have to. I'm really sorry, I don't want to leave you." He told her, bending down and kissing her.

"I'll came by later." He told her before leaving. Standing outside of Sonny's penthouse he decided to go talk to his boss before heading over to Carly.

"Sonny?" Jason called out as he stepped into Sonny house.

"Yeah?" Sonny voice came as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Kristina got a call today; from Alexis." Jason unwillingly told his boss.

"What, when?" Sonny franticly asked.

"Just now." Jason informed him.

"Good, now all I need to do is find out where it came from. You did put the tracer on her phone right?" Sonny asked him and Jason nodded.

"Good good." Sonny said and Jason headed for the door.

"Were are you going?" Sonny asked him.

"It's Carly she needs me." Jason told him.

"Carly needs everyone Jas, don't let her get you too. Remember what she did to you and Robin?" Sonny warned him best friend.

"I'll be fine." Jason said taking his friends advice to heart.

"Well come back later, for dinner, Michael's going to be here." Sonny invited 'uncle Jason' and Jason nodded.

"Sure I'll be back." And with that Jason left.


	11. Night flights, opened doors and far from...

Hello, all. Sorry that it's taken me FOREVER to post another chapter (I had a little writers block). Anyway I'm back for whoever still want to read my story and I'll try really hard to post another chapter soon. If anyone wants to give me any suggestion you know my e-mail address or you can just put them in the review. By the way Thanks for all the reviews, they were great! Please, Please review this chapter and I hope you like it. 

P.S- My best friend got her license on Monday and I'm so happy for her (just thought I'd share with you all!)!!! 

Part 11 

-Somewhere away from Port Charles-

Stopping to look behind her she saw nothing but darkness. That didn't bother her, it reassured her. Most people would think she was crazy but the dark made her feel safe. She knew that in the dark, they couldn't find her. Running again she started to smile, she was finally going to be free. Jumping over a fallen tree branch she continued running never once braking stride. 

"Check everywhere, if she's not found I'll have your heads." THAT voice yelled out, breaking the silent night. Panic rose in her chest and she fought to keep it under control, she won.

"Thank you, Jason." She whispered, thanking the person responsible for her training.

"Let's look over here." Came a man's voice, but she heard two sets of feet. Knowing that they were heading her way, she quickly moved behind one of the many trees and deeper into the forest.   

-Port Charles-

Sonny slipped through the night like a cat, never being head or seen by anyone.

"Park here, Max. When I call your phone leave." Sonny instructed as his bodyguard pulled into the shadows by the airport runway. Sonny had just gotten a trace on the phone call Alexis had made to Kristina the other day. At once he had called Leticia and asked her to watch Michael for a couple of days. He had told her not to leave to house and not let Carly near Michael. Sonny had told Max to stay behind and be with them every hour of the day till he was back. Out of the few people that Sonny totally trusted, Max was one. Getting out of the car he grabbed the small travel bag he had packed and made his way into his small private plane. The plane was headed for Florence, Italy and Alexis.   

Jason walked up the steps and rang the bell to Carly's house. She had called him the other night and when he got to her she was sitting in the middle of the room crying. He had helped her and they had watched movies and drank beer till he told her he had to go. Promising that he would come back tomorrow he left. It was now tomorrow and he was standing at her door like he'd promised. When no one answered he drew his gun and quietly opened the door, leaving it opened as not to make noise. He could head sounds from the upstairs and he quickly made his way up. Pausing at Carly's bedroom he grabbed the knob and pushed it opened. The sight before him made him drop his gun, there lay Carly in nothing but a pair of while see-through underwear and a small white bra.

"I thought you'd never come." She said, playfully before crawling across the bed and sitting up on her knees. Grabbing her shirt from the bottom she pulled him closer and pulled the shirt off. He was beginning to lose control of himself as she placed kissing all over his stomach. 

"Carly, what are you doing?" He asked her pulling her away from his stomach.

"I know you want this Jason, you have for a long time." She told him, standing now and pressing herself against him. He groaned and she smiled; it was working. Pressing her lips to his she locked her arms around her neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He fought her at first but soon he was kissing her back. 

"No, Carly we can't." He told her, pushing away but she stopped him.

"She'll never know." Carly told him before letting her bra fall to the floor. He starred at her and she nodded giving him permission to do whatever he wanted. Stepped backwards she landed flat on her back on the bed and he followed. 

Kristina walked up the steps and noticed right away that the door was opened, slipping inside she didn't see Carly anywhere which was strange since the blond had called her an hour ago saying that she needed to see her and to come over. She was about to leave when she heard voices from upstairs, heading for the stairs she started up. The voices got louder as she got closer to the room and she noticed that the door to the room was a jarred. Steeping up to the door she peered inside and her breath cote. There was Carly and Jason tangled up in each other having sex. Stepping back from the door she decided to leave with out making a sound but she accidentally tripped over one of Michael's toy trucks that was lying in to hall. The noise in the hall made Jason stop and he jumped off the bed. Pulling on his pants he got a bad feeling in his stomach as he pulled opened the door. Behind the door he was meet with the hurt green eyes of Kristina. 

"Kristina." He started as he reached out for her but she pulled away. 

"Don't touch me." She said her voice soft and hurt. 

"This isn't what it looks like." He told her wondering how that stupid line had slipped out of his mouth.

"Well then what they hell was it Jason. I'm not stupid." She told him, never once raising her voice as the tears fell down her face.

"We were, we were.." he tried, what the hell was he going to say?

"What Jason, what were you doing?" She asked and felt as thought she might vomit when Carly appeared from behind him in nothing but the sheets.

"We were having sex, great sex actually and you interrupted it." Carly answered with a smile on her face as she snaked an arm around Jason's middle. 

"Sorry, I asked." Kristina said as she absently wiped tears from her eyes and Jason wanted to die for hurting her, for making her cry. Closing her eyes she sucked in a deep breath before turning and running down the stairs and out of the house.

"Kristina, Kristina, wait." Jason yelled at her but she just kept going.


	12. Yellow Roses and being somewhere else

Sorry so long since my last post but I made this chapter a little longer if it helps. It's almost the end of my story, only a few more chapters to go. Anyway thanks for all your review and for reading my story. I hope you like it and please review. 

Part 12

-Somewhere away from Port Charles-

She didn't really know where she was just that she had been there for close to six months now and could wait to get home. Slowly and carefully, still, she slipped threw the streets towards the airport. She had seen five of that crazy witch's men after she had escaped the forest and was determined not to let them see her. She was concentrating so hard on not being sent that she failed to see the guy sneak up behind her.

"What's a cute little thing like yourself doing out her all by yourself?" A sick smile graced his face and she spun around to face him. He was tall, a good 3 inches over her, with dark wild hair and dark eyes. His clothes were a little worn and smelt of alcohol, as did his breath. She moved her shoulders to stand even straighter as she watched him; he would try to make a move. He did, flinging out his hand to grab her but instead she grabbed his hand and flipped him over watching as he winched in pain when he meet the sidewalk. 

"Fuck." He swore loudly and she didn't have to turn and look to know that her capture's men were already on there way over. Glaring at him she wished she had the time to kill him but knew she didn't so instead she reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet before disappearing into the night. 

-Florence, Italy-

Sonny stepped off of his privet plane and onto the ground. Taking in a deep breath, he let the salty air fell his nostrils before smiling. A hand taped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at his Italian guard, Marco.

"Marco." Sonny greeted him, smiling as he shook the other man's hand.

"Mr. Corinthos, it's good to see you again." His Italian accent clear in his voice, but his English was still good.

"Likewise, Marco." Sonny told him as they headed for the limo that was waiting for them. Marco held the door as his boss got in and followed.

"So, Mr. Corinthos, what brings you to Florence?" Marco asked and Sonny gave him a strange look.

"You don't know?" Sonny questioned.

"About?" Marco asked him.

"Ms. Davis, I'm here to find her." Sonny told him and Marco's face changed.

"I thought that was just a rumor, I heard that you were looking for her but I wasn't sure." Marco told him and it was then that Sonny remembered that Marco was at the top of his Italian contacts and shouldn't know about Alexis.

"No, it's true, I'm here for Alexis." Sonny told him before turning to gaze out the window, his thoughts locked on his fiery attorney. God, everything reminded him of her, popcorn, coffee, his room, his bed sheets, that beautiful woman drinking coffee at the café-

"Stop the car." Sonny yelled, that beautiful woman was Alexis. He rushed out of the limo before it had come to a full stop and didn't really care that he didn't have any of his guards with him. Slowing as he neared her, he took a moment to collect himself, he had to act confident. Never taking him eyes off of her he started over, if she didn't come back willing, he concluded, he would drag her.

-Port Charles-

Jason's eyes roamed around his room, looking for anything that he could throw but found that he had already thrown everything he owned. What the hell had he done? He had hurt her, made her cry and now she wouldn't talk to him and it was killing him. She hadn't talked to him in two days, she hadn't answered his call, and she had sent back every single flower arrangement he had sent to her. Jason didn't know what to do. The look in her eyes when she found him and Carly still haunted him. He had run after her but she was already gone when he got outside. He had gone back up to Carly and yelled at her, accusing her of setting all of it up. She had smiled and told him that she had but he was a participant just like her, he had gone along with it. Her works hit him hard and he knew that she was right, he could have said no and left. Grabbing his shirt he turned to the blond lying naked on the bed and told her that he never wanted to see her again. He told her that their friendship was over. She jumped off the bed and begged him to reconsider, throwing in that he'd get a free blowjob if he did; he turned and left her house.  Now he sat thinking about Kristina. Grabbing his jacket from the hanger by the door he left, heading for Kelly's. 

He must have look pretty damn sad as he sat at the table at Kelly's because Liz slid into the set in front of him and said.

"Girl trouble?" Before he said anything. He looked up and into her dark eyes and nodded.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Was her next question and he found himself telling his favorite Kelly's waitress everything that had happened. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes and smile before placing her hand over his.

"Why don't you go to the flower store and- what's her favorite color?" She stopped her suggestion to ask him.

"Yellow." He said with out a moment's hesitation, causing Liz to smile again and continue her previous idea.

"Ok, so go and get her a single yellow rose and deliver it yourself and when she opens the door get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, grovel." He looked up at her with skeptical eyes and she smiled. Her smile reassured him that it might not work but it was worth a try. He thanked her and pushed back his chair before turning to go. She called out to him and it stopped him. He looked at her with a 'what can I do for you look'.

"Good luck." Liz told him and she didn't have time to react before he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"You're the best friend I've every had Elizabeth." He whispered into her hair before letting her go and she knew that he wasn't joking when he called her by her full name.

"You're my best friend to Jas." She told him before he smiled and disappeared into the night.   

Kristina's apartment was dark and still, the only sound being Norah Jones as if escaped her C.D player. Kristina sat, feet curled under her, in the living room chair with a huge blanket covering her. She hadn't really moved since her had found Jason and Carly; the only time she moved was for the bathroom and the door. Johnny had been checking up on her every hour and even thought she was touched that he cared, it was getting annoying. As if on cue there was a knock at her door, sighing her pulled herself up and off the couch and towards the door. Keeping the blanket pulled around her she opened the door.

"Johnny, I'm touched, but I'm fi-" the words died on her lip when she was met with the blue eyes of Jason. There he was in blue jeans and a black muscle shirt, topped off with his leather jacket. His hair was wind blown from his motorcycle and his blue eyes held a lot of sadness and hope. 

"Jason." She whispered, not sure if she had actually said it out loud. He gazed at her.

"Hi," It was super soft and so un-Jason like but he had said it. She backed up, and began to close the door but his hand shot out to stop it. 

"Please," he barley managed and Kristina looked passed him for Johnny.

"He's on a break." Jason told her knowing who she was looking for. 

"Please, Kristina, five minutes." He asked, holding her gaze. They just stood there, until Jason remembered Liz's words. Dropping down onto his knees he pulled the yellow rose out of his jacket pocket and offered it up to her with sad eyes.

"Please, all I ask is five minutes then you never had to talk at me again." He begged her and when she moved to let him in he smiled.

-Somewhere away from Port Charles-

She pushed opened the door of the airport and wasn't surprised at the strange looks that she got. With her ripped black jeans and tattered blue shirt she expected this. Pushing her way to the front of the line she ignored the protest of the woman behind her; she needed to get the hell out of here.

"Can I help you, Ms?" The man behind the counter asked her, the look on his face saying that he didn't believe she could pay for a ticket.

"Yea, I'd like one, one way ticket to Port Charles, New York, USA." She told him, clearly and he pushed back a laugh as the price flashed in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, is it too much?" The clerk asked her but she shook her head and pulled out the wallet of the guy that she hit in the ally. If she could finish him off, least she could do was wipe out his bank account. Pulling out his card she handed to the man and watched as he swiped it through.

"Oh, and.. Philippe.. I'd like first class." She specified looking at his nametag and this time he could help but laugh.

"I don't think so, Ms.," He told her and she pulled out the only I.D she's managed to keep with her before flashing it at him. His face paled and she wanted to laugh but stopped her self.

"That's right, the one and only." She told him before he punched in a few things on the computer.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'll change that ticket to first class right now, I'm so sorry, Ms. Quartermaine."


	13. Apologizes and Orders

I know, I know it takes me forever to post another chapter and people don't want to read it anymore but it's almost finished so stay with me please. I know that I don't deserve it but please, please review and I promise that you'll all have another chapter by Wednesday. 

Part 13

-Not quite Port Charles-

She never thought she'd be so happy to be on a plane but at that moment she didn't want to be anywhere else. She was more then half way home and when she got there some people had better watch out. 

"Miss, can I get you anything?" The stewardess pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to smile up at her.

"Just a bottle of water." Emily didn't have to wait long before the bottle was placed in front of her.

"Thank you." 

"If you need anything miss, just call." The stewardess left her then and Emily turned back to the window.

"The only thing I need it to get home." She whispered before letting sleep take her over.

-Florence, Italy-

"May I?" He asked as he placed his hand on the top of the chair across from her. Alexis didn't look up, figuring the stranger wanted her extra chair.

"Go a head." She told him, her dark eyes never leaving her work.

"Still working non-stop. Good to know." He slid into the chair and waiting for her to look at him.

"Excuse me, do I…" the words died on her lips as she finally turned to look at him. She was frozen in her spot as she starred into his eyes. They were smiling back at her and she found that she couldn't breath. 

"Just breath, Alexis, breath." Did he read her mind? She took his advice and slowly let out a breath before taking in another. 

"How the hell are you to tell me what to do?" She bit at him before gathering her thing and sliding them into her briefcase. She pushed back her chair so roughly she was surprised that it didn't fall over. He jumped up to grab her but she stepped back and turned to go. 

"No, you don't." He wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Let go Sonny." She told him, she hadn't said his name in forever. He smiled at her but he didn't let go, instead started pulled her into the crowded sidewalks.

"We have to talk, Alexis." He said smiling as he pulled her along. She struggled with him as she eyes kept looking around for something.

"He's not here, Stefan's not around so don't struggle with me." He told her as they turned another corner.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Somewhere to talk, just me and you." Was his answer.

"And about ten guard, one for each door and window." She shot at him, causing him to laugh.

"Still my fiery attorney." HIS attorney? She hadn't missed that and it had shut her up.

"In." He pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked in front of her and at a long black limo.

"I'd rather not, I don't know were it's going." Alexis told him as she stood away from the door.

"It's going to the airport which will take us to Port Charles. Know that you know where it's going, get it." He ordered her but still she didn't move. A frustrated noise escaped him before he let go of her hand and picked her up over his shoulder and carried her into the car. She let out a yelp before being placed in the limo and finding him beside her. 

"Sonny, let me out." She cried moving to open her door. He was on her in a second, pinning her under him and locking the door.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away again."  He gazed at her, her hair falling in her face, her dark brown eyes, her rapid breathing. Shifting he pulled himself off of her and she slowly sat up again.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Bringing you home. You've been gone for a while Alexis. I've been looking for you." He told her.

"Why?" she didn't want to ask that but she had.

"I miss you, I want you," He told her and her eyes went wide.

"What about Carly?" She asked him, referring to his ex-wife.

"What about her. I told Carly that I wanted you and I intended to have you." He was cocky with his words.

"You don't always get what you want Mr. Corinthos." She told him and she didn't have time to breath before his lips were on hers. He pushed her back, once again pinning her under him and kissed her, all the while running his fingers through her hair. She tried to fight him, to be strong but she could and soon she was kissing back, her own fingers lock in his hair. She moaned into his mouth and it drove him crazy, the vibrations and all. He pulled away suddenly, needing air, and looked down at her.

"You for one should know that I always get what I want, Ms. Davis." He purred before again capturing her mouth.

-Port Charles-

"How are you?" He didn't turn to look at her, instead settled for watching the fire blazing in the fireplace.

"Do you really care?" She asked him, moving past him and falling into the chair once again. He was hurt; he cared about her more then anything.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't care." He told her truthfully causing her to look at him.

"So what did I do wrong then?" her question stopped him, froze him to his spot and his heart broke.

"Nothing you did nothing wrong, you were..are, perfect. It was me, I fucked everything up not you." He was kneeling in front of her but she wouldn't meet him gaze.

"Look at me, Kris" he turned her eyes up to his and he smiled, he'd never seen eyes that green before. 

"What happened with Carly was a mistake and if I could take it back I would. Sonny warned me about her but I thought I could help. I'm sorry." He needed her to understand, needed her to take him back, and needed her period.  

"Then why did you sleep with her?" She sounded so lost and scared that he felt another wave of guilt wash over him.

"Because I wasn't thinking." Jason didn't know what else to say, he didn't really know why he had had sex with Carly.

"Five minutes is up, Jason," she pushed herself up and away from him. He stood and watched her walk towards the door. She pulled it opened but he slammed it shut just as quickly.

"So I lied, I need more time, I need you," and it was then that Jason showed weakness, he needed something.

"You should have thought about that before Jason, cause once upon a time, I needed you too but what I don't need is worrying that you might stop thinking again and I'll find you in her bed again. I don't need to live thinking that Jason, I don't need to see her smile and think that she was with you and I don't need to be second best for you." She yelled at him, good he had hurt her and she felt he should know.

"You're not second best, you're the only person I want, Kris can't you see that. I don't want Carly, I've never wanted someone the way I want you, I miss you with ever bone in my body, you're all I think about, you're my whole world and if you walk out on me my world's going to fall apart. I can't make it without you Kris, don't you know that, I.. i think, I think that I'm in love with you," He stopped, so work up that he didn't realize he had said that. She looked at him, her eyes pleading for him not to be lying as he caught his breath. He couldn't help himself then, he grabbed her and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his. She fought for a second before melting into his kiss and kissing back. He smiled before pushing her up against the wall and lifting her up. Her legs hooked around his waist and her hands found themselves lost in his hair. He moaned into her mouth causing her to smile. Suddenly, thought, she pulled away.

"No, we can't."

-Kelly's-

"You need to do this tonight, now, it has to be now." He woman's voice was worried and almost scared which in turn scared her.

"Why, what happened?" Emily asked her.

"Nothing you need to be worried about just do it, tonight." The woman yelled.

"She got away," it dawned on her then as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Yes, ok, she got away which means she'll be in Port Charles by morning and my plans will be ruined so you'd better finish this tonight." She ordered.

"I can't, it's not enough time," She half lied, not only was it not enough time but she had started developing feeling for Lucky and didn't want to hurt him.

"We had a deal, this for you're brother." The other woman's voice was cold and Emily's breath stopped. Her brother, she was doing this for her brother, to save him life. 

"Fine, consider it done but my brother better be fine." She warned before, this time, hanging up on the woman. Emily signed before picking up the phone and dialing his number.

"Hey, Nick, I really want to see you. Could you meet me in the park in, say, 15 minutes?" She waited for his answer. 

"Good, great, see you soon." She hung up the phone and went to get dresses. This was it tonight was the night; she had to finish this tonight.

"Here goes nothing."

-Girlygirl 


	14. Starting again, starting over and starti...

Sorry it's been a while. Anyway this story about done only a few more chapters to do. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

Part 14

-Port Charles-

"Why not?" Jason growled low in his throat as he held her still pinned against the wall. She looked down at him, her lips swollen and red.

"I can't, I don't want to be hurt again Jason and you have this way of getting to me." She unhooked her leg from around him and placed them on the ground but he didn't more to let her go. 

"Please, don't," she whispered, she needed to put some space between them, at least for now. 

"Right, sorry," and his stone hard face slipped back into place. He moved letting her walk by him and stand near the coffee table. She looked at him, if you never really knew Jason you'd think nothing was wrong with him but she knew Jason and the hurt, sad, look in his eyes was as clear as day.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jason, that's the last thing I want to do but I don't want to be hurt either." She needed to stress to him the fact that he had hurt her, she needed him to understand that what he had done had broke her heart.

"I won't hurt you, not again," 

"That's not the point, the point is that you did." He abruptly moved to the door and pulled it opened.

"If you need time, I can give it to you but I want you to know that I never wanted Carly, I wanted, want you more then anything." The door closed behind him and she was left in the dark again. Signing she walked over to the door and locked it before leaning up against it. The knock caused her to jump away before unlocking it and pulling it opened.

"I lied, I can't give you time, I can't let you go, I need you, I need to be around you, so how about we start again?" She looked at the hit man with a confused expression on her face.

"Like, hi you must be Kristina Cassadine, I work for Sonny, my name's Jason I use to live here," he stuck out his hand. A smile pulled at her lips before she nodded and shook his hand,

"Yeah, Jason, I hear Sonny talking about you a lot, it's nice to meet you, would you like to come in?" They could play this game, they could start again.

"No, actually I was thinking maybe we could go out, dinner or dancing?" He never volunteered to dance so his suggestion touched her.

"How about both?" She pulled the door shut behind her and he smiled.

"Both would be good, I know this little place we could go that has the best Chinese but if you want to go some place else…"

"No, it sounds wonderful," She reassured him as the elevator doors slid shut.

"Great," He stood next to her, watching her.

"What?" 

"If I'm good, do I get a kiss at the end of the night?" He smiled at her and she looked at him.

"And why would I want good, Mr. Morgan." He pulled her to him and kissed her, he couldn't help himself.

"Sorry, couldn't wait till later." But she didn't mind. 

-Port Charles-

The park was empty and dark when she finally got there. It made her jumpy, the total silence, the feeling that someone was watching her and the fact that she was alone.

"Hey, dory, I was late" he jumped, gabbing her heart and spinning around to face the voice.

"Damn it, Nikolas you scared me." Her breath was ragged and rapid.

"Sorry," he apologized, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Forget it, that for coming." She moved closer and looked up at him.

"What did you need, I'm guessing it must be important for you to call this late." He asked her, almost worried.

"Yeah it's important.." 

…She'd been fidgeting in the plane seat since they'd announced landing. She could smell the cool water the surrounded the docks her brother owned and the clean Port Charles air she'd missed. 

"Screw the belt," she whispered, unlocking it before the plane had completely landed.

"Thank you for flying air.." Emily was out of her seat and off the plane before the young stewardess could finish her sentence. She hit the ground running, something was pulling her, willing her to go faster; a feeling. She must have looked crazy, flying through the dark streets of Port Charles with old tattered clothes but she didn't care. She just hit the park entrance when she felt someone watching her, staring at her from the dark. It sent chills up her spine but she pushed away the feeling, she didn't have time. It had been about two years since she'd both been able to move her legs and been home but her feet hadn't forgotten how to run or Port Charles' park. Whatever, or whoever, had been watching her was also following her, so she ran faster….

…."I love you," She suppressed a cringe, she wanted to throw up. When had she become so good at lying, at leading people on, at hiding her true feeling?

"You w..what?" Nikolas was surprised, she could tell.

"I love you," She repeated; make sure her eyes were locked with his. A smile broke out on his face and it killed her to do what she had to do.

"I love you too, Em" He pulled her into his chest and locked his arms around her. She'd been acting strange ever since she'd been back but he pushed that thought from his mind along with the feeling that something wasn't totally right.

"You couldn't have told me this on the phone, Em?" He joked with her as she pulled away t look up at him.

"Maybe I like seeing you, or maybe I'm not done." She sucked in a breath of air before letting the words fall out of her mouth, no going back now,

"Will you marry me Nikolas Cassadine?" She held her breath before his shocked expression turned to happiness and he pulled her to him, covering her lips with his….

….Emily held back a sob as she watched them kiss, they didn't even know it wasn't really her.

"Oh, God," Her life had been stolen and no one knew, this imposter had won. She could still feel the eyes watching her but she didn't care she had nothing left to care about. Turning to leave she stopped when a high pitched voice screamed out…

…" What are you doing Nikolas?" Emily cried as she caught herself from falling when he pushed her away.

"You're not her." Nikolas furiously wiped his mouth, trying to ride her from his lips.

"What are you talking away, Nik?" She carefully took a step towards the angry prince.

"Don't, you're not Emily, what is she?" He asked her, his dark eyes flashing a dangerous color.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm right her, I'm Emily." Emily was losing it, she was breathing as tears formed in her eyes.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yelled, his Prince Cassadine tone setting in his voice. She winced and moved back a little, he could be scary.

"I don't like liars so start talking," From loud and scary his voice when to low and dangerous…

….Emily wanted to cry she was so happy, Nikolas knew it wasn't her. Taking a step forwards she had every intention on running down there and hiding in his strong arms forever.

"Not so fast dear," The voice made her jump and she turned, locking eyes with Helena Cassadine.

"Don't you ever die?" It was sarcastic and witty and totally Emily but the witch didn't find it funny.

"I can't have you going down there and ruining my plans, dear I've worked to hard." The old woman took a step forward.

"And what are you going to do?" Emily asked, they weren't on some small island anymore they were in Port Charles now, her territory.

"It's not so much what I'm going to do as it is what this is going to do," A evil smile graced her face as Emily could feel terror rise up inside of her as she looked at the black gun in Helena's hand. Emily slowly moved back as Helena unlocked the gun and brought it up to level with Emily's heart.

"Bye, Bye, dear." A single shot rang out and Emily opened her eyes to find herself still standing, Helena on the other hand wasn't. The old woman was lying on the ground, Blood seeping out of her stomach. Emily glanced around for her savor and stopped when she came face to face with Lucky Spencer.

"I always knew it wasn't you," That was it all he had to say because his eyes were telling the truth. She fell into his arms and as always he caught her, holding her close, protecting her.

"Thank you," She could hear footsteps but didn't move from her safe place.

"Lucky what the hell happened?" That was the unmistakable voice of Nikolas Cassadine. Lucky moved, pulling her into view.

"Emily," Nikolas took careful steps towards her, he needed to touch her and make sure this was his Emily.

"Surprise," Emily tried weakly with a smile as Nikolas pulled her up against him, this was his Emily. 

"Not so fast…whoever you are." Emily looked over to see Lucky gabbing hold of the imposter. 

"Who the hell are you?" Nikolas had asked it but Lucky interrupted.

"Why the hell did you do this?" Emily could hear the hurt in her best friends voice; he had fallen for the Emily look alike.

"I had no chose, Lucky, she made me, please, don't be mad," She begged him, pulling on his arm.

"Don't be mad, you almost got my best friend killed," Lucky was made but unlike his dad he controlled his temper.

"Who the hell are you?" Nikolas once again asked,

"Isabella, my names Isabella Bowen." Isabella said quietly but all three heard her.

"Bowen?" Emily asked pulling herself from Nikolas and walking towards the girl who looked just like her.

"Yeah, my father's Paul Bowen, my mother died." Isabella looked at Emily.

"Of what, what did your mother die of?" 

"Cancer, breast cancer." 

"What was your mothers name?" Lucky asked this any moron could see where this was going.

"Paige," Isabella and Emily said.

"So you're Emily, I've heard a lit about you. I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, I'm Isabella Bowen, you're twin sister."

-Big, black Limo-

"Something wrong, Alexis?" Sonny asked her as he watched the dark haired attorney stare out the window.

"Nothing," it was a lie and he knew but he didn't push her instead moving closer and pulling her to him.

"Let me take your mind off your problems" He whispered into he ear and she smiled.

"Soon, when we get back." She didn't want to have sex in his limo…again.

"I hate waiting," he reminded her, sliding his hand down her back.

"I hate being told what to do," she reminded him and he laughed.

"Don't I know it," 

"Hey, be good." She hit his lightly.

"I'm never good, Alexis and you know it." 

"True, I guess we'll have to work on that." She smiled at him and he kissed her.

"Guess so," 

"Mr. Corinthos, we're here." The door fly open and Sonny got out before helping Alexis out. They walked into the elevator and he slid an arm around her waist; she wasn't getting away again. When the elevator door opened again Alexis was meet with the familiar penthouse doors she'd come to love. Sonny pulled her over to his door but stopped when she protested.

"Kristina," Alexis looked at him then towards her penthouse door.

"She's out," Johnny spook up.

"Mr. Morgan came by a while ago and they haven't come back," 

"There, you can see her later." Sonny pulled her inside the penthouse and closed the door.

"Home sweet home," He whispered into her ear, pulled the light jacket off her. She in turn slipped off his suit jacket and watched it hit the floor. He grabbed her and roughly kissed her before moving from her lip to her neck. She gave out little moans and he felt himself becoming hard.

"Upstairs we go?" She asked into his ear.

"Do you still remember where it is?" He growled into her ear and she laughed lightly before he gathered her up into his arms and started to his room.

-Girlygirl


	15. Couples

Hello all. After this chapter there's one or two more chapter and it's over. Thanks for review you all rock, hope you like this chapter and **PLEAE REVIEW.**

Part 15

It had been a year, a year since Alexis had disappeared and come back. It had been a year since Kristina and Jason had met and gotten together, with a few problems. But it had only been six months since the Emily/Isabella thing had happened and been solved.

Lucky/Isabella and Liz/Zander 

"So, I'm finally going to meet the girl who's stolen your heart, she must be something." Elizabeth laughed as Lucky held the door to Kelly's open for her.

"She is," Lucky smiled down at Liz as he thought about Isabella. Liz caught the look of love in Lucky eyes and remembered a time when it had been directed at her.

"Wow, do I know her?" Liz asked as they climbed the stairs. He grabbed her arm, stopping her at the top landing and turned her to look at him.

"Liz, went you see her… what I mean is, yes you've met her but when you see her you have to let me explain, okay? Please don't jump to conclusions." Liz looked up at him and saw the worried in his eyes. 

"Lucky, what's wrong?" Liz was scared, she never liked when he was worried.

"Just promise me you'll be on my side about this?" He needed her to like Isabella.

"Look if you want to go running outside in the dead of winter naked, I'll be in your side. If you want to go against Luke and go on an adventure, I'll be on your side. If you asked me to jump out of a burning building or off a bridge with you and to trust you, I'll be on your side. Lucky, everything you do in your life I'll always be on your side." She told him and he pulled her into his arm. Till the day he died, Lucky knew he'd always have Liz there and he'd protect her. 

"Thank you," 

"No problem, now where is this perfect girl?" They pulled away from each other and headed for Lucky's room.          

"Thank God you're back, Lucky, I can't find my earrings," Isabella stepped out of the bathroom and stopped when she saw Liz. Her eyes flew to Lucky's and she waited to be introduced to the woman who, beside Emily, held a huge part of Lucky's heart.

"Emily?" Liz was shocked.

"No, Liz, this is Isabella, Emily's twin." Lucky pulled Liz over to Isabella and the two shook hands.

"It's great to finally meet you, Lucky always talks about you." Isabella could tell that Liz was confused.

"Nice to meet you too. Lucky please tell me what the hells going on?" Liz asked him as she dropped onto the bed, Isabella and Lucky falling on either side of her.

"Well, it's a long story…' Lucky started,

"But, we've got sometime before the wedding so here it goes…" Isabella continued before the two proceeded to tell Liz everything. They had just finished when Zander popped his head in.

"Lucky I was looking for Liz, is she… Emily?" Zander stepped into the room, wearing the same confused look Liz had.

"Am I going to have to wear a nametag?" Isabella joked and the three on the bed laughed before Liz went over and dragged Zander to them.

"So start for the beginning?" Isabella asked Lucky and Liz who both nodded their heads.

"Well here we go…" When they finished telling Zander he looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I don't know how I got you two confused, Emily's got dark chocolate eyes, you're are sky blue." The eyes were the only thing that was different about the two.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Liz asked.

"Emily wanted to keep in quiet till everything got settled with Helena and all, then she said I could tell you." Lucky told her as the clock setting by the bed beeped.

"Oh, god guy we have to go, the wedding starts soon." Isabella jumped up and grabbed her things, as did Liz.

"Who's driving?" Isabella asked and Lucky and Zander looked at each other.

"Liz," they both voted and Isabella laughed,

"You've got them trained, you go girl." 

"Don't worry I can teach you." And with that the four friends disappeared out the door.

Nikolas/Emily 

"Damn, fuck, fuck, fuck." Emily hopped around on one foot, her dark hair falling in her face and her pale yellow dress strap slipping off her shoulders. 

"Dirty little mouth you've got there, Quartermaine." Emily spun around to see Nikolas Cassadine leaning up against her doorframe watching her. 

"I'm taking back your key, please tell me again why I gave you one?" he walked towards her, a possessive look in his eyes.

"Because you're mine and you love me." He stood in front of her, barley touching her.

"Time to clean up your dirty mouth." Nikolas pulled her to him, capturing her small lips with his. She dropped the shoe she'd been holding and locked her arms around her neck. She felt him move her towards the bed and it was then that she pulled away.

"We can't." she told him breathlessly.

"Why?" he touched his forehead to hers.

"Because the wedding starts in a couple hours." She reminded him.

"Screw the wedding." He growled before kissing her again.

"Sure, we'll forget all about the wedding, you know your AUNT'S wedding." Emily laughed at him as he hid his face in her shoulder and wined.

"Fine, we'll go." 

"Good, now help me with this dress," she turned, asking him to zip it up.

"Come here, let me see." He pulled her back before zipping up her dress and letting his hands run down her back.

"All done." He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"You ready?" he asked her, never letting his voice rise about a whisper.

"Five minutes." She moved from him and into the bathroom. She pulled her hair up, holding it up with pins, and allowed a few strains to fall into her face.

"Almost done, just need my shoe." She hopped out, one shoe on, one shoe off, and grabbed her fallen shoe before slipping it on and straitening up.

"Ready," she called, heading for the front door.

"Good, let…" his words died on his lip when he saw her.

"Damn, you're beautiful." Nikolas pulled her into his arms and dropped a kiss on her nose.

"Well I have to match my date," Emily told him as she grabbed her purse and jacket and he grabbed the door. "Because you're beautiful too." And they closed the door behind them.

Sonny/Alexis 

"Good news, bad news?" Sonny impatiently paced outside of the bathroom door.

"You have to clam down, it hasn't had the chance to do anything." Alexis tried to keep the smile out of her voice, but he was cute when he was worried.

"How long does it need?" Yup, he had growled.

"Two minutes, just go downstairs and get ready," she closed the door in his face. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he was bugging her so he turned and disappeared down the stairs. He'd just finished pouring himself a glass of rum, their drink, when she slid her arms around his waist from behind. He tensed, she felt it.

"Here," she slipped the pregnancy test into his hand. He gulped down his drink and glanced at it. She heard his breath catch and smiled,

"Congratulations, daddy" she mumbled into his shoulder and yelped when he dropped his glass, letting the rest of the dark liquid slip, and turned to pull her into his arms. 

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. She kissed his neck in response,

"You helped." 

"I love you, mom." He pulled away a little and smiled down at her before pushing a strand of dark hair out of her face.

"Boss, is everything okay?" Johnny popped his head into the room and right away noticed the broken glass. Sonny followed his guard's eyes and quickly eased Johnny's mind.

"No, it's not what it looks like Johnny, we're fine, better then fine, Alexis' pregnant." Sonny was beaming as Johnny shook his hand before pulling Alexis in for a hug.

"Congratulations Mrs. C." Johnny had always liked the brunette lawyer; she was much nicer then Carly.

"Johnny, we're family, it's Alexis," She laughed, Johnny always made her feel safe, almost as safe as Sonny. Alexis turned back to Sonny then,

"She's going to kill me. I'm going to ruin her day, we're not saying anything." She locked him with a stern look.

"Breath Alexis," He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kristina will be ecstatic, you know that," his fingers danced on her slightly swollen stomach.

"But it's her day Sonny, not ours, it's her wedding." Alexis wined as her stomach shuddered under his touch.

"Believe me, this news will make her day ever better, because she'll be aunty Kristina." He whispered into her hair and she smiled as she leaned up against him.

"Boss, it's time to go." Johnny reminded them.

"Time to go sweetie." Sonny helped Alexis with her jacket as Johnny grabbed her purse.

"And off we go," Alexis whispered as they closed the door behind them.

-Girlygirl


	16. Just before

Hi, I know it's been forever since I last updated and I know no one really want to read this story anymore but I figured I'd finish it anyway. There is one more chapter after this then it's over. I own nothing and I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW. Part 16  The Church Just before the wedding: Jason's room 

"It could have been small, it could have been just the two of you." Sonny stepped into the room and saw his best friend standing in front of a mirror.

"Kristina would have hated it." Jason fixed his cuffs and grabbed his black tie from its spot of the chair. Sonny sat in one of the other chairs that littered the room and looked at Jason.

"No, no tie Jason." Jason held the tie in his hand and looked at Sonny with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Kristina wouldn't want the tie, all she wants is you and you're not a tie person." The knock on the door interrupted them and was opened without invitation.

"Hey," came a small voice from the door and Jason stopped, unable to breath as she stood there.

"Robin?" Jason whispered and she stepped onto the room as Sonny rose from his spot to leave. Jason's eyes never left the petit brunette who stood in the doorway.

"We'll talk later," Robin looked up at the man, who at one time, had been like a brother to her.  "Save me a dance?" Sonny smiled at her but disappeared before she could answer him.

"Hi," She moved into the room, closer to Jason but stopped when Jason put up his hands.

"What are you doing here?" He pulled back when a hurt expression crossed her face, he felt bad.

"Is something wrong, are you all right?" He moved closer to her, needing to make sure she was real and needing to make sure she was okay.

"I haven't gotten worse if that's what you mean." It was quiet, almost inaudible but he heard it because with Robin he heard everything.

"Good, I… what are you doing here?" This time the question was asked with care and love.

"I heard you were getting married, I had to see you, needed to." She couldn't stop looking at him; it had been forever since she'd seen him face to face. 

"Robin, I miss you too but…" she cut him off; she didn't want to hear him say he didn't love her anymore.

"So… traditional… never pegged you for a rule follower." She broke the ice, joked, she could feel it, but he didn't say anything.

"She must be something." She dark eyes were sad but happy, totally contradicting herself as she look at him.

"Sit, please," Jason wrapped his hand around her arm and she let him guide her to the chair. He could see that she was tired, but she still looked wonderful.

"Jason, I lied about what I said," His head shot up to meet her.

"If you've gotten worse Robin, I'll do everything, don't worry. You're going to be fine, Robin, I promise. Let me get Sonny…" She cut him off again.

"No, Jas, I'm fine, what I mean is I really came here because I wanted to see her, to talk to her." Jason, the big, scary, enforcer looked scared.

"I just want to meet her, to see why she's so special. I want to talk to her and get to know her because I want to know what captured your heart. Please Jason." He looked at her, he knew that deep down Robin would go talk to Kristina with or without his permission that was something she always did, but unlike her telling AJ that Michael was really his, Robin was asking him this time.

"I love you Robin, you know that. You have this huge piece of my heart and Kristina somehow found a way to steal that other part so if you want to meet her go ahead but please be careful because Kristina wears her heart of her sleeve and I don't want it broken. She's tough but not like you were and I don't want her hurt." Jason was giving her permission and asking her to be careful with the woman that he loved.

"Thank you." They sat in science just looking at each other before Robin spook again.

"You even wonder what would have happened if I hadn't told AJ?" She didn't want to go there but the question had just slipped out.

"Don't you mean if I hadn't slept with Carly, lied for her, raised Michael, let her live with us and break us up AND yell at you before you left? Well, then it probably would have been you and me today." He smiled at her.

"God works in strange ways." It was a whisper but he heard her.

"Boss, it's.." Johnny popped his head in and stopped when he saw Robin.

"Hi, Johnny," Robin waved and the guard waved back.

"It's almost time Boss, you've got five minutes" Johnny disappeared leaving the two alone again.

"No turning back now, Morgan. Go and make her happy." Robin stood and Jason followed.

"When are you going to talk to her?" He asked as he stopped her from leaving.

"Later, don't worry." She smiled and he pulled her into him to hug her.

"I'll always love you Robin, just not like I love her."

"I know Jason, and I'll always love you. You remember that okay; never forget it. You're a wonderful person Jason Morgan no matter what anyone says." She pulled back and he smiled but looked confused.

"You sound like I'll never see you again, Robin." Jason joked.

"I love you always." She hugged him one last time before pulling opened the door.

"Good luck." And she was gone. 

Just before the wedding: Kristina's room 

Kristina walked past the full-length mirror for the tenth time, never letting her eyes completely see herself.

"What are you doing?" Alexis stepped into the room and smiled at her younger sister.

"I feel that if I look in the mirror, I mean really look, it'll all be too good to be true and I'll wake up," Kristina looked at her sister with scared eyes. "And I don't wanna wake up." 

"Kris, it's all real, you, Jason, this." A knock came at the door then and Elizabeth and Emily popped inside.

"Hi," the two best friends were bubbly and happy for their other friend as they hugged her.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Elizabeth picked up of in first.

"No, everything's fine, I just couldn't find something blue." Kristina told them and she noticed the confused looks on the two younger girls faces.

"You know, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. I'm missing something blue." Realization registered in the girl's eyes and Elizabeth pushed back her hair to take off her earring.

"Here, she held them out to Kristina who carefully took them and smile. Daggling in her hand were two small teardrop, deep blue stone earring.

"Perfect," the bride to be whispered as she moved to put them in her ears.

"Here," Kristina held out her diamond earring for Elizabeth. "You need earring now." Elizabeth took them and slid them into her ears.

"There now I have them all," Kristina said as she examined her ears in the mirror just as Johnny stepped into the room.

"Hey," Kristina turned from the mirror to look at the bodyguard who had become her best friend.

"You look beautiful, Jason is one lucky son of a bitch," Kristina laughed out loud at his vulgar language.

"You'd better remind him of that when you see him," Kristina said as she hugged him.

"It's almost time, Kris." Johnny had been sent to tell her that, and she pulled away to look at him.

"I need to ask you something. Would you walk me down the aisle?" Johnny was shocked, she was asking him to give her away.

"Hey, I haven't given you my wedding present yet, don't move." Johnny totally avoided the question and moved to the door. Kristina watched him, a little hurt. Johnny pulled open the door and behind it stood none other then Stefan Cassadine. Kristina yelped in delight before throwing herself into her brother's arms.

"What are you doing here? I've been trying to find you." She pulled away and looked at him.

"I heard you were getting married, I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Stefan looked at Johnny as he answered his sister. "Plus a friend of yours came looking for me." Kristina smiled as she turned to Johnny.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?" She hugged him again and whispered a 'thank you' into his shirt.

"Well I knew you wanted your brother to be and I knew you needed someone to walk you down the aisle," Johnny told her. "But if we hadn't found him I would have walked you down in a heartbeat." 

"It's time." Max popped into the room.

"Hey, save me a dance?" Kristina asked Johnny and he laughed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you to save me one?" But she never got to answer before being pulled out of the room. It was time. 

-Girlygirl


	17. Letting go, promises and answered questi...

Hello all! There, it's finally finished. I kind of left it hanging but not so much. Maybe if I have nothing to do I'll do a second part, but maybe not. Anyway I hope you like the ending and thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, you all rock. PLEASE REVIEW because it's your last chance. Thanks and I own nothing.

Part 17 After the wedding 

The wedding was perfect, went off without a hitch and both Jason and Kristina couldn't be happier.

"Time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." Emily announced and the couple stood as Jason led them to the dance floor.

"It's so perfect." She whispered in his ear as they danced. He pulled her closer.

"Do know that's you've made me so happy?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Well you've made me so happy too, just thought I should return the favor." 

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, always." She told him as the song ended and other couples starting dancing as well.

"Look at your sister," Kristina nodded in Emily's direction and Jason turned to watch his sister dance with Nikolas. "She makes him so happy." 

"Like the way you make me happy." Jason asked. 

"I hope so." She smiled.

"I think he's going to ask her to marry him soon." Kristina commented.

"Well look at your sister, she's glowing." Jason commented on Alexis as the two watched her and Sonny dance.

"Yeah, she is," 

"Excuse me, can I have a dance with my brother?" Emily appeared beside them and Kristina laughed.

"Of course, I want to go talk to Alexis anyway." Kristina moved, allowing Emily to slip in and she watched as the two sibling danced, Jason was so relaxed with his sister.

"Hi you two," Kristina walked up to Sonny and Alexis.

"Oh, hi, congratulations." Alexis let go of her husband and hugged her sister. 

"Thank you." Kristina said and Sonny hugged her.

"Are you two having a good time?" 

"Wonderful, were is your husband?" Sonny answer as he looked for Jason.

"Dancing with his sister somewhere." Alexis shivered then and both Sonny and Kristina looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay, Alexis?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, just a little cold." She answered him.

"I'll get your sweater, were is it?" Kristina asked and Alexis told her that it was in the back room.

"I'll be right back." With that the red head disappeared. The back room was dark and it took Kristina a moment to find the light but soon the room was bathed in a soft glow.

"He hates formal anything, he hates traditional, and he hates ties." Kristina jumped and spun towards the voice. 

"I just thought you should know." Robin rose from the chair she had been sitting on.

"Who are you?" Kristina asked her.

"Robin Scorpio." Robin held out her hand and Kristina shook it in shock.

"You're Robin!?!" Robin nodded and smiled before sitting again and motioning for Kristina to do the same.

"What are you doing here?" Kristina asked her, afraid that she was after Jason.

"I came to see Jason on his wedding day and I came to meet you." Robin was being truthful.

"Why?" 

"I wanted to see who Jason had picked, who had won his heart." She smiled at Kristina; there was something about this girl that made Robin like her.

"So how do I rate?" Kristina was curious.

"Wonderfully." Robin had seen enough to know that Jason was going to be fine. She stood and picked up a dark wooden box and placed it beside Kristina.

"It's a wedding gift, please be careful with it." Kristina went to open it but Robin stopped her, 

"No wait till I'm gone." Kristina nodded and pulled her hands away from the box. Robin turned to leave but stopped and turned back 

"Do you love him Kristina? More then anything? Do you love him from the top of your head to the tips of your fingers to the ends of your toes?" Robin asked her and locked eye with Kristina. "Because Jason been through so much and he doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore. He deserves to be happy."

"I love Jason more then anything, I love him from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes." Robin nodded, looking into Kristina's green eyes; this girl was telling the truth.

"Then you love him like I do. Take care of him because if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me. Oh and by the way congratulations." Robin slipped out of the room, leaving Kristina alone with the box she'd been given. Lifting the lid she pulled out a piece of paper; Jason's birth certificate. Placing it beside her she pulled out more things, pictures, information, labels, and piece of paper with writing on them. A small card grabbed her attention and she opened it.

_Kristina:_

_The cards not addressed to Jason because the gifts for you. This box contains everything ever about Jason. Everything you know, everything you don't and things that you should. Please take care of him for me._

_-Robin Scorpio_

Kristina dropped the care and pulled a piece of paper up to read. The same writing as the card met her. The heading on this piece read _Thing Jason hates, _the next one continued as did many others for that particular topic. Others read things like what he loved, his secrets, what family members he love and thing like that. A journal sat at the bottom, totally full with everything about his life. Kristina smiled and closed the box she could look through it later. Gabbing Alexis' sweater she left the room and scanned the crowed for Robin. Robin wasn't there

"Hey, were have you been?" Jason asked when he reached her.

"I was looking for Alexis' sweater, she was a little cold." Kristina held up the sweater to show him and he smiled. 

"Always taking care of everyone." She nodded as they made their way towards Alexis.

"Here, sorry it took me a while to fine it." Kristina handed her sister the sweater, never mentioning Robin.

"That's okay, sit down. Both of you." Both Kristina and Jason sat with Alexis and Sonny.

"We have to tell you two something," Sonny started.

"We're pregnant." Alexis finished. Kristina threw her arms around Alexis.

"Really, congratulations. That's wonderful. I'm gonna be an aunty." She was so happy as she stood to hug Sonny.

"You're already an aunty, what about Nik?" Alexis asked her as she looked towards their nephew.

"Yeah, but I'll get to see this one grow up." 

"Congratulations man." Jason shook Sonny's hand and hugged Alexis.

"Everything's so perfect." Alexis said as she watched her little family.

"Life is good." Kristina agreed as the two couples took off for the dance floor. It was close to two in the morning when Jason and Kristina finally slid into their black limo and headed home not noticing the small blue chair, still parked in the shadows.

"Take care of him for me Kristina." Robin Scorpio whispered before driving away.  

End

-Girlygirl


End file.
